Friends Till the End Right?
by starpelt8695
Summary: The door burst open and they ran up to me right when X.A.N.A. cracked a smile and disappeared, leaving me to fall. rated t for language
1. down, down, down

**Here it is! My first story, now lets begin**

**creepy lawyer people tackle me and try to stab me with their creepy pens that they always have in those stupid pocket protectors**

**Ok ok im sorry! I screamed**

**yells at top of my lungs I don't own code lyoko or anything from it I just own this story.**

**takes out my own pen and starts fighting with the creepy lawyers until they leave**

**Glad that's over now lets really get to my story…**

* * *

"Come on Kiwi be quiet! One of these days your going to get yourself caught with Jim if you don't learn to be quiet." I yelled at my dog. My friends and I were staying up late (well more like early it was 4 in the morning) to talk about Lyoko in the factory.

"Odd, make your dog stop barking or else we are going to get caught by someone. Why did you bring him anyway?" Ulrich yelled at me. "One of these days Jim is going to find Kiwi and then you'll be sorry."

"Oh come on Ulrich, lighten up." I started to snicker until he tackled me and we started to fight until Jeremy yelled at us to knock it off or he won't tell us… something. I stopped paying attention to him because all of a sudden I noticed that Ulrich had symbols in place of his pupils.

"Uh guys is there an activated tower or something?" I yelled out as Ulrich punched me in my gut with such force it knocked the wind out of me. Aelita screamed and Yumi ran over to my side as I fell over, but she got there to late because Ulrich already had me in a headlock and I had trouble breathing. Yumi came up behind him and kicked him in the head, which made him release me, but also sent me flying into a steel pillar. Ulrich got back up and within a few seconds had tied Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy and himself all together with some steel cord. Kiwi had run out the door going god knows where. At first I was wondering why he had done that but then X.A.N.A. left Ulrich's body, leaving him unconscious, and was just a cloud above them. Suddenly X.A.N.A. turned into a man (he looked kind of like those men in black) and came towards me.

I was thinking, _Well that's new. Now he can do magic tricks. _I tried to get up but was too slow, he had me held high over his head and sent a purple shock through my body which caused incredible pain instead of making me pass out. I screamed out in pain and I guess that that woke Ulrich up or something because his eyes jolted open and looked at me in fear.

"Stop pathetically trying to keep me from taking over your insignificant world or this scrawny little boy gets it!" he yelled.

"Guys, don't listen to him! Either way he's going to kill me, or, at least, try. AND I'M NOT SCRAWNY!" I screamed. I tried to smile but he had me in a headlock, again, and was choking me, again. I smiled this time because I saw that Ulrich had gotten everyone untied (god knows how the hell he does that), and was running at us. X.A.N.A. suddenly shot upwards, with me, and was flying toward somewhere, but I couldn't see, until finally he stopped and held me by my arm off the roof of Kadic School. By this time some weird people who get up apparently on Sunday were roaming around, until they saw me. Then they started to scream and point.

I was thinking, _Shit, if it's that bad maybe you should call 911 or something idiots. Then I saw my friends running towards us and into the building I was on top of. The door burst open and they ran up to me right when X.A.N.A. cracked a smile and disappeared, leaving me to fall down, down, down._

* * *

**well there's the fist chapter sorry that its so short please read and review critism fine  
**


	2. higher, higher, higher

**I am so sorry I havent updated yet I have so much homework but hey whatever here is the 2****nd**** chapter!! I didn't know so many people would like it ****J**

**(I don't own code lyoko or anything except this story blahblahblah)**

Leaving me to fall down, down, down. When suddenly my shirt caught on something about half the way down the building. There was about 50 feet above and below me. When I looked up I saw that someone had left a window open and my shirt had snagged on a pole sticking out. Then my cheap shirt did the worst thing it could. It started to tear. _Stupid cheap shirt! I couldn't have gotten a good one that wouldn't tear could I?_ I reached my arms up and hung onto the window sill, but it was so small I couldn't get a good grip on it.

Then I herd Ulrich yelling my name but I wasn't paying attention. All my strength and concentration was focused on holding on for just a minute longer, just until I could get some help. I stole a glance up and saw Ulrich lowering a fire hose down to me. Just a moment longer and I could reach out and touch it and be pulled up an-. My thoughts were interrupted when I realized there was an arm around me, pulling me up high. Confused, I looked up and let out a gasp as I saw that that bastard X.A.N.A. had his arm around me and was flying higher, higher, higher. Then he held me out and laughed.

"You want your friend back? Here you go!" he yelled out and dropped me, or did he? No one was hanging onto me but I was floating. I opened my eyes and saw that my torn shirt had caught on his belt. I threw my hand up and tried to get a grip on something, anything. I managed to get a grip on his jacket and hung on tight. He smiled and took of his jacket and lifted it so we were eye to eye. "What's wrong little boy are you lost? Did you want to go back to your friends?" he started to laugh, until I punched him in the gut. I expected my hand to go through and for him to laugh again. However my fist made contact with his ribs and I herd something pop. He let out a scream of agony and let go of the jacket, clutching his side. At first I was smiling, but my smile faded when I realized I was falling yet again. This time I was going to make contact with a roof instead of the ground, which meant I had nothing to grab onto, nothing to catch my cheap shirt, nothing to save me from my ultimate death.

I was always told that my being too smug and too smart-assed would get me in trouble, which was true most of the time. However, I never thought that they meant trouble as in death. I always thought they meant trouble like, trips to the principle's office and phone-calls to home saying "I wasn't behaving maturely" and crap like that. As I pondered that I realized that I was getting dangerously close to the roof and I saw my friends staring at me, unable to move or even scream out for help, not that any would ever come. I guess I was ready to die, at least I hoped it would be swift and painless, not like those cheap movies with those dramatic scenes about one person giving a moving speech as they slowly died. I knew that those dramatic endings rarely happened in real life, and if they did it surely wouldn't happen here. I had to be falling for at least twenty-five seconds, which seemed oddly slow. How ironic, how oddly ironic. I laughed, thinking, _might as well go out with a laugh and a smile._ only I would think that probably but who cares. He was probably about fifteen seconds away from doom and he was thinking how his face should look. Then, he couldn't believe it, but, X.A.N.A. had wrapped his arm around his torso again and said.

"Now lets try this again children." he paused and after about ten seconds he started to talk again, "How about I send your scrawny little friend here to his _real_ ultimate doom?" he shot off to the factory and he knew that his friends were already running as fast as they could to try and head them off. He also knew what X.A.N.A. meant by real ultimate doom. He was going to send him to the digital sea, the last thing he knew was he was prepared to fight X.A.N.A. to the death. He hoped that his friends weren't going to be hurt while they fought. Either way this fight would be to the death and he wasn't sure who was going to win, but what he did know was somebody was going to die, and somebody was going to die soon.

**Well there it was I am still so sorry about the shortness but after reading what everyone wrote in the reviews, I had to add a chapter before my head exploded with guilt. Once again please read and review ****J**** or else I might not put up another chapter**

**DUH DUH DUH…**


	3. please, please, please

**Ok guys I am sooooooo sorry I hvnt updated I kept putting it off because of school and crap… but I'm back!!! again sorry for the shortness and thanks to anyone who is still reading this 3 fans keep me going so read review and tell me what you think…. Mean or nice I don't care but I didn't much review over ch. 2, which is also partly why I hvnt updated… ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**I don't own code lyoko just this story… if I did I would add way more episodes ;)**

And somebody was going to die soon. We were still flying through the air at breakneck speed (and I do mean breakneck, we were going like freakin 70 mph). I tried to open my eyes, managing only a slit, but from what I could see, I was right. We were going to the factory.

After another few moments we were there, and X.A.N.A. dropped me down on the ground in the scanner room. He tied me up and gagged me, although I did try to struggle, managing only to get punched on the gut… again, and put me in the scanner you first see right when you walk in.

I knew why he did this instead of just putting me in there. He wanted to play a game. A sick twisted game of "let's see how much these _friends_ care about Odd". (Not exactly catchy but whatever). He wanted to watch my friends' faces when they saw me tied up with only one place to go, the one place where the rules are different. Lyoko.

I could already hear the elevator on its way down. It was getting close, and I knew what was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it, after all I was gagged. The doors slid open and out came Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich, running full speed toward me. X.A.N.A. immediately closed all the scanners except for the one I was in. Ulrich got to me first and knelt down in the scanner and reached out as if to untie me. In a split second, I realized the doors were closing, so I shouldered Ulrich out and he looked at me to protest. I tried to look at him and tell him something with my eyes, but I'm pretty sure I only looked like an idiot. But I got him out in time, I hope. Please please please let them be ok, I'm going to go with they are (to make myself feel better) , so all was ok... for now.

**I know, super super super super super short and super super super bad but I WILL update soon, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm still alive : )**** ok review plz plz plz or I will wait even longer bwahahahah ;) **


End file.
